Randomizer
by TwiPond
Summary: When The Doctor and River set the controls on random, they end up with far more than they bargained for- A mysterious TARDIS blue notebook, stars going out, and an odd stone that could be the key to saving a friend The Doctor thought he'd have to leave behind forever among the results. Not to mention the most pressing result...
1. In which River teaches TARDIS ED 101

Doctor Who fic!

It's about Eleven and River

It's called Randomizer

KawaiiJoltic wrote it

So let's get on with it

* * *

River was working on a game closely resembling a sudoku puzzle when the TARDIS materialized outside her cell door. She looked up and smirked as The Doctor popped out, sonicked the door open, and held out his hand. River ignored it and rolled her eyes.

"You said Thursday.", she berated.

The Doctor looked around. "And it's Thursday, right?", he asked hopefully.

River slapped him, and as The Doctor reeled from her shot, she scoffed. "Yes, it is in fact a Thursday!"

"I got it right?", he asked, sounding slightly surprised. "So why did you slap me?"

"Thursday, yes, but two weeks later than you said you'd come."

"Oh, yes. Sorry about that..."

River sighed. "Forget it. Where are we going to nearly die tonight?", she asked as she pulled the TARDIS doors open.

The Doctor followed her in happily, and then placed his hand on a metallic lever on the console. "Good question. I thought I'd hit the randomizer. How 'bout it?", he asked.

River nodded. "But technically, it's not a randomizer.", she corrected.

"Really?", The Doctor asked. "But that's what they always called it back in TARDIS ed."

"Actually, it's a 'let the TARDIS decide' lever, but I suppose since the driver has no input, it can be called a randomizer."

The Doctor smiled and pulled the lever. "Alright, Old Girl, what do you have in store for us this time?", he laughed. The console room lurched and started to screech, but suddenly stopped when River casually pushed a blue button. "And River, please don't do that.", The Doctor added. "It's no fun when you do that."

River groaned and pushed the button once again. "Now that's more like it!", The Doctor exclaimed manically as the room started to lurch and groan once more. River simply held on to a handle bar and rolled her eyes as The Doctor laughed.

The lurching and groaning soon stopped, and The Doctor whipped the doors open to a nearly pitch-black forest. The pair shuffled out of the machine to investigate their surroundings, and promptly fell off a cliff into a pool of water. River climbed her way out onto a nearby shore, The Doctor closely following her. "Please remind me to never let the TARDIS plan our date night again.", she complained.

"Oh, it's not so bad. I mean, it's the middle of the night, we have no clue where we are, and we just fell off a cliff, but we can make this work."

River sent a barely visible death glare towards the man. "You don't know where we are? I thought with all the traveling you've done, you knew everywhere!"

As he chuckled nervously, he pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver to light their surroundings. "Maybe that's why she brought us here? I mean, if I've never been here, maybe that's what she wanted to show us?"

"Maybe, but we'll see.", River said as she stood up and started walking away. "Have you ever used the 'randomizer' before?"

"Yeah. Last time was back with my friend Donna. We went to the Ood Planet and saved them from enslavement. And then they told me that my 'song would be ending soon', and I regenerated the next time I saw them, so they were pretty much spot-on with that prediction.", The Doctor explained as he started to follow River.

"Donna? You've never mentioned her before."

"Yeah. Long story. And don't trip on that root."

River stepped over a raised root and continued to walk. "Why can't we see anything? It's night, but there still should be stars, or moons, or something.", she inquired.

The Doctor looked up to see darkness filling the sky, save for a few small pinpricks of light. "Actually, there are a few stars.", he corrected. As he kept looking up, one of the stars seemed to vanish.

"River, did you see that?", he asked frantically.

"See what, sweetie?"

"That star! It disappeared!", he exclaimed.

River looked up, seeing only a mostly dark sky. "Don't see anything. What do you think, should we do the sensible thing and try to find the TARDIS, or look for trouble?"

The Doctor ran ahead. "Dark forest, unknown planet, and of every time and place in the universe, the TARDIS brought us here. So what do you say? River Song, would you like to do the honors?"

"What honors?"

"Oh, right.", The Doctor recalled. "I don't say that anymore, do I?"

"Say what anymore?"

"Long story. I'll explain it to you when we're sure we aren't in mortal peril."

River suddenly remembered a story about a diamond planet she'd been told. "Allons-y?"

"That's the one!", The Doctor exclaimed happily before confusion settled in. "When did I tell you that?"

"Spoilers.", River replied mockingly.

* * *

**_AN- I wrote this completely randomly, and I may or may not write more. I just felt like writing something. If anyone has any ideas of where to go further from here, please tell me. And I think we all know I don't own Doctor Who, so thanks for reading! -KawaiiJoltic _**


	2. In which Jack randomly shows up

Randomizer

The Second Chapter

Let's get on with it

* * *

River and The Doctor strode along in the dark forest for what seemed like hours, making occasional small talk.

"So, where are my parents tonight?", River asked out of the the blue, or more accurately, out of the black.

"I dropped them off for dinner at a eight-star restaurant on Klom. I'm about fourty-three percent sure their wedding anniversary is today, so I thought they'd enjoy it.", The Doctor reported.

"Send them my love." River grabbed her diary out of her pocket and pulled out a pen. "And where are we?"

"Just saw the Pyramids of Marzipan."

River smiled, remembering that crazy day. "Oh, that was fun. But my trainers smelled like almonds for about a month afterwards."

The two chatted for a while before The Doctor looked up once more to find the sky even emptier than before. "River, look at the sky.", he asked.

River gazed up to the black, and nodded. "It does look darker.", she admitted. "But you probably just saw a firefly, and now you're just making us paranoid."

"River, fireflies are only indigenous to Aneria-Opulant-Seven, you know that! And those little glow-y things on Earth, they aren't anything like real fireflies! They aren't even on fire."

"Or some sort of similar creature.", River corrected herself, annoyed.

The Doctor didn't reply, but continued to look up, and after a moment saw another star vanish suddenly and without warning. "There! It did it again!"

"Firefly-like creature.", River repeated.

"B-but it wasn't moving! River, just keep looking up.", The Doctor asked. River rolled her eyes and stared blankly at the sky.

"I don't see anything.", River complained, and no sooner did she say that did a star vanish once more.

The Doctor laughed in slight triumph. "Did you see that?"

"Yes. It did vanish, and I can't say there's a good explanation for it."

As The Doctor nodded, River racked her memory. "Has this ever happened before?", she asked.

"Twice, but the walls of reality were breaking down. Once it was because the Daleks were trying to use a Reality Bomb, and the other time, well, you were there..."

"Spoilers!", River exclaimed.

"Right. So, whatever this is, it can't be good."

Suddenly, an odd noise boomed somewhere in front of the pair, and a cry of "Doctor!" emanated from ahead. River and The Doctor rushed to greet the source.

They found a familiar man collapsed on the foliage, attempting to get up. Recognizing him, The Doctor smiled slightly. "Hello, 'Captain'."

Jack Harkness stood up and saluted jokingly. "Hello Doctor. You've... changed."

River wasn't entirely certain of what was going on. "I don't believe we've met. I'm River Song, and you need to stop flirting with my husband."

"'Husband'?", he asked, confusedly. He shook his head. "Sorry, but I don't have time for small talk. Actually, I have about oh...", he glanced at his watch. "Twenty seconds. So, I need you and your 'husband' to follow these coordinates. And please, try not to die." He suddenly dropped a notebook, stepped back, and vanished in a swirl of light and color.

The Doctor picked up the notebook to see some intricate circular markings on it. His blood ran cold as he registered the meaning of the note.

"River, we need to find the TARDIS and enter these coordinates.", he explained while showing her the note. She squinted and attempted to make out the sloppy Galifreyan writing.

"Alright, but who wrote this note?", River asked. "I mean, I really can't write Galifreyan, so is it a note from you in the future?"

"Must be.", The Doctor stated. "So, we need to follow these coordinates and we should probably pick up Amy and Rory on the way."

* * *

**_AN- Um, just so you know, I don't know where this is going any more than you do, except that it might involve *spoilers*, Martha, and/or *spoilers*. So, any ideas?_**

**_Review Reply-_**

**_dukekitty- Thank you! That is one of the nicest reviews I've ever gotten! Im so glad I got the characters right. I was a bit scared they'd end up OOC. And it's like a script from the show? Really! Ohmigosh, thank you so much! Your review meant the world to me, and I'll try not to disappoint you!_**


	3. In which Amy and Mel discuss The Doctor

Randomizer III  
Oh, and I don't own Doctor Who  
So let's get on with it.

* * *

"'It'll be fun', he said.", Amy complained loudly to her table-mates. "'Only be a minute', he said. Well, it has been five hours and I am done with dinner, and very bored! Doctor, come get us!"

"Amy, I don't think yelling will help.", Rory tentatively suggested. "And you're scaring everyone."

"Yeah, but at least he listens to you sometimes!", Mel pointed out cheerfully. "I can't count how many times I tried to convince him to make an attempt to eat healthier, but he wouldn't drink my carrot juice to save his life!"

Amy sighed and looked out the window. "What did he look like when you were with him?", she asked.

"Actually, I was with two of him. At first, he had this horrible coat that looked like it was covered with clown sick, but he was better when he regenerated. An awful lot of question marks, though.", Mel mused.

"No bowtie?", Amy laughed.

"No, why?"

"Ours loves 'em. Never shuts up about how cool they are."

"And don't even mention fezzes around him.", Rory added.

Mel laughed. "I thought he would mature eventually. Guess not."

"Eleven hundred years and he still acts like he's twelve."

"Eleven hundred? It must have not been that long since I was with him.", Mel stated. "Nine hundred and fifty-something when I was there."

"But he said he was nine-hundred and seven when we met him.", a confused Rory added.

Amy burst out laughing. "He lied about his age. I thought better of him than to do that."

"Yeah, but which one of us did he lie to?", Mel asked.

"Probably us.", Rory stated flatly.

Amy and Mel continued to laugh until a certain Police Public Call Box materialized in the middle of the restaurant. The Doctor and River ran out of it and over to The Ponds. "Ready?", The Doctor asked.

Amy glared up at him, crossing her arms and remaining firmly in her seat. "You're late. Again.", she complained haughtily.

"Sorry, sorry. But, that's over now and we have some very exciting things to do.", The Doctor explained flippantly. "Come along, Pond."

Mel coughed loudly and purposefully, causing The Doctor to gape at her. "Mel?"

Running up to hug the Time Lord, the two began chatting excitedly and quickly. A few words such as "Bowtie", "Regeneration", "Wife", and "Carrots" stood out, but much of their conversation was unintelligible. River opened the TARDIS door, and the two old friends drifted into it eventually.

"So, what kind of very exciting things are we doing?", Amy inquired.

"Long story short, took River on a date, the stars in the planet we were on's sky started going out, old friend of mine showed up, and now we have to go to..." The Doctor paused to enter some co-ordinates into the TARDIS. "Of course.", he muttered.

River stole a glance at the console and shook her head. "Why is it always Earth. And twenty-first century. Lovely."

* * *

**_AN- So I decided to write for a companion I know next to nothing about. My apologies to any Mel fans shaking their heads in contempt. So, sorry about the update gap! I have a vague plot formulated, so it should work better. And noticed a continuity issue in last chapter. I'm just going to say River hasn't learned how to write Gallifreyan at this point in her life, 'kay?_**

**_Thanks for reading! -KawaiiJoltic_**


	4. In which The Doctor is very confused

Randomizer IV

Don't own Doctor Who

So let's get on with it

* * *

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, his companions closely following. "Alright. Why, of all places in the universe, do we always seem to end up on Earth in or around the twenty-first century?" Amy asked irritatedly.

"You lot are always from here, and I figure you'd prefer familiar surroundings." The Doctor explained, not sounding convinced of the fact in the least. "Plus, there's always something or other that needs saving here."

Amy began to say something rather rude in response, but she was interrupted by a rather sparkly blur rushing between them and to the TARDIS. "I-it can't be!" The girl, who was in a sparkly purple jumpsuit muttered. She swiftly turned to everyone else. "Excuse me, but is the Doctor here?"

Rory and River both, nearly simultaneously replied "Yes. He is.", while Amy shoved him towards the girl, who shook her head. "No, I'm looking for the Doctor. Black hair, likes to play the recorder, Time Lord. He should be around here somewhere; that box is his ship."

"Zoe, I am The Doctor!", he shouted irritatedly. "And you shouldn't be possible! The Time Lords took your memories away! How do you remember me?"

The girl, Zoe looked confused. "How can you be The Doctor?"

"I-I changed! Regenerated! Whole new face. Actually, about ten whole new faces since I saw you last. And you are ignoring the question!"

"Um, Doctor, do you want us to wait in the TARDIS while you work things out?" Mel interrupted.

"Sure, go ahead. I'll only be a minute. Zoe, answer the question!"

Zoe shook her head and stepped back. "I really don't know how I remember! I was back on The Wheel, and I didn't remember at first, but when I came back, this girl showed up and gave me this." she held up a strange, jet black stone that looked like it would be good for skipping. It was covered with odd markings that were green and glowing. "And now I remember it, but I don't know how!"

Snatching the offending stone from her, The Doctor studied it closely for a minute before licking it and handing it back to Zoe. "I don't have the faintest idea what this stone is, but I do know one thing." He stated.

After he failed to answer, Zoe asked "Which is..."

"Or actually, a few things.", The Doctor clarified. "First of all, it's almost certainly non-terrestrial. Also, has a high sodium content and is slightly radioactive, but that's not important. The important thing is it's age. This stone can't be any more than a few weeks old, which means it can't be natural. Regular rocks take a very, very long time to form, so someone must have made it. But the question here is who? Zoe, what did the girl who gave you this look like?"

"I-I don't know!", Zoe exclaimed. "It was dark and she, or I think it was a she, just handed it to me and ran off. Didn't say a word."

Grabbing the stone back, The Doctor ran back into the TARDIS, the Zoe following. He placed the stone on a panel in the console that hadn't been there a moment ago and circular marks started showing up on the screen. Mel ran behind him and peeked over his shoulder. "Doctor, what are you..."

"Just running a full scan. Should give us a hint as to what's going on.", he explained. "And Mel, grab me two of the little notebooks from the storage over there" he pointed to a corridor leading out of the console room. "and make sure at least one of them is blue." Mel looked at him oddly, but did as she was told.

* * *

**_AN- Yes, Zoe is rather OOC. Yes, I apologize to Zoe fans. BTW, Zoe is a companion of the Second Doctor. _**

**_Thanks for reading! -KawaiiJoltic_**


	5. In which Mel runs an important errand

Randomizer V

Not my show

Let's get on with it

* * *

"River, would you read the coordinates on the screen to me, please?", The Doctor asked as he and Zoe frantically tested the odd stone.

River read out a series of random letters, numbers, and words. The Doctor replied with "And could you look those up in the TARDIS database, please?".

River punched in the numbers to a keypad on the console, and more circular symbols appeared on a screen above it. "A planet called Ganlon. Uninhabited, in the Cressida system.", she reported.

"Lovely. Do you have your Vortex Manipulator on you?"

"Spoilers!"

"So no?"

"I was kidding. Of course I have it.", she dismissed flippantly. "Wait, earlier, when you were talking about the stars going out and me being there, you meant the Pandorica, didn't you?"

"Yes, actually. I did. So we've done that? Good, I was worried I'd just have to park there while you checked it out."

"So you want me to go to Ganlon?"

"Yes, actually. If you could, that would be very helpful and save me a lot of time. Just try to find matches for those rocks and bring them back here, please."

River flung the doors open and called back to Amy and Rory. "Mum, Dad, you're coming too."

They followed her, leaving only Mel, Zoe, and The Doctor. The later two were seemingly observing the stone down to a molecular level, and Mel was left confused. Finally, she asked "Doctor, that woman, River or whatsit, she called Amy and Rory her parents? But, from the looks of it, she could be one of their parents."

"Oh, wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey.", he responded distractedly.

"What?"

"Long story. I'll give you the full scoop whenever I'm not horribly busy."

Mel wondered off-handedly why he was practically throwing the lab at the rock. She wasn't sure what he was trying to achieve from it. Perhaps he was attempting to find some of its properties? But what for?

After a moment, The Doctor looked up, smiling. Handing the stone back to Zoe, he cheerfully began to pilot the TARDIS elsewhere. "Shouldn't we wait for your assistants to return?", Zoe asked.

"Oh, River's smart. She'll have figured out where I'm heading.", he replied. "Now, Zoe, stay with me. I want to monitor the stone a bit further. Mel, I have a really quite huge favor to ask you. "He procured another notebook from his jacket pocket, nearly exactly like the ones Mel had retrieved earlier. He opened it and looked borderline alarmed for a moment before tearing out a page from it and scribbling an address on it.

"Mel," he continued. "Someone very important lives at this address. Please, try your best to get her to this", he scrawled another address on the paper. "location as quickly as possible."

"Alright, Doctor!", Mel replied readily.

"But, there is something else. Something of vital importance. It is so, so important that the fate of the universe might henge upon it. Do. Not. Make. Her. Suspicious. Please, because she lets on in the slightest that something is wrong, it will be very bad. Very very bad."

"Got it. But why is it..."

"Later. Can't you see I'm very busy?"

As he said this, The Doctor sat on the floor, looking anything but busy. "No, not really." Zoe interjected.

"Good, I can't see the busy of it either. It's not fun when you have to wait for something, especially when you're used to skipping over the boring parts."

Mel laughed and ran out of the TARDIS doors and straight into a busy street. A dark skinned man quickly pushed her out of the way. She stumbled out an ambligated apology/thanks, and the man laughed. "It's fine. Who puts a phone booth in the middle of the street, anyways?"

Mel dismissed it with a flippant shake of the head. "I really am grateful. You saved my life, after all. What's your name?"

"Shaun Temple. And you are?"

"Melanie Bush, but I prefer Mel. So, Shaun, um, what brings you here?"

"Oh, I was just waiting for the bus to work. I live right over there," he gestured to a rather large house nearby. "nice place with my wife. Lucky it's so close to the bus stop; cabs are impossible around here."

Mel glanced at the house he indicated, seeing a street number matching the one on the note The Doctor had given her. She quickly formulated a little plan. "Um, can I borrow your phone? It's my sister's birthday, and I left mine at home. Um, that's why I was in the box earlier. To call her."

"Sure.", Shaun replied. "Go ahead."

Mel was familiar enough with technology from working the communications on Iceworld, even though those were vastly above his phone's power. She could still quickly work out a few things. This "wife", she must have been the lady The Doctor was talking about, so she found the most likely candidate (the one that shared the surname, at least in part and was the most frequently called), quickly texted her, asking her to be at the second address for lunch. From her husband, lunch, seemed plausible. Not suspicious in the least, hopefully.

"Mel, can you hurry? The bus will be here soon.", Shaun called out.

Mel quickly remembered her cover story, and pressed the phone to her ear. "H-hey, Amy.", she adlibbed into the phone. "Happy birthday!"

She paused a moment before continuing. "Has my present gotten there yet?" Another pause. "Oh, awesome! Is it working alright?"

"Great! So, how's River enjoying school?"

"Oh, sorry to hear that. So, Rory's taking you out tonight, right?"

"Ooh, I'm jealous. Love that place! Well, have a nice day, bye!"

She mock hung up the phone, but noticed a reply from the lady she'd texted. "Course, I'll be there at noon.", it read. She handed it back to Shaun, thanking him and dashed off to wait.

* * *

**_AN- Donna! Yay! And more importantly, fixing a little error I made in a previous chapter by implying River hadn't gotten her vortex manipulator yet. Sorry! Also, I figured since Mel had spent an hour plus talking to Amy and Rory, their names would likely be the first to pop into her head when faking a conversation. That part was fun to write, though. _**

**_Thanks for reading! -KawaiiJoltic_**


	6. In which The DoctorDonna is no more

Randomizer VI

Don't own it

Lets get on with it

* * *

Mel was certainly living up to her name. After hiding in the foliage for four hours, she certainly looked like a bush. But still, no sign of The Doctor or the lady.

At last, at a quarter 'till noon, Amy came running towards the place carrying a small bag. She quickly spotted Mel in the brush, who rose to greet her. "Hey, are we about ready? She should be here any minute."

"Yeah, the others'll be a minute. They sent me on ahead with the stupid rocks." She promptly dropped the bag she was carrying. "I have no clue why they're important, but they ought to make the next important item they make me carry a whole lot lighter."

Mel dug one of the stones out of the bag. They were much dustier and more worn than Zoe's. "But didn't The Doctor say that the rocks weren't natural?" She asked.

"Don't worry. He spent a long time on that. And then he did a bunch of tests on them. Making sure they had the same properties or something."

"And-?"

"Either Zoe's was an artificial replica of the stone or the ones we got were just a lot older. Or both."

Mel began to ask how on Earth they could have figured that out, but she was quickly distracted by a red haired lady sitting down at a table outside. She attempted to figure out if the lady was her target, but was interrupted by the lady exclaiming "Shaun, you're late! Again! If you're never going to be here on time, then don't ask me to lunch!". Mel quickly concluded that it was in fact Donna.

She was about to go introduce herself when Amy's phone buzzed loudly. She pulled the device out and read the text aloud. "Doctor says to distract Donna until he gets there & give her one of the rocks."

It buzzed again with another message. "And DON'T make it suspicious. She lets on before she gets the stone and it won't end well. Be there soon. -Doctor" Amy read. "So, how do we do that?"

Mel smiled as an idea occurred to her. "Amy, can you distract one of the waiters for a sec?", she asked.

Amy ducked into the restaurant, Mel following closely. Amy muttered "Rory's gonna kill me for this." before quickly running in front of a waiter and purposefully bumping into him.

"Excuse me, miss." He stated quickly.

Amy smiled seductively. "No, excuse me," she glanced at his nameplate. "Chris."

The waiter looked incredibly nervous, so Mel took her chance and yanked his nameplate from him. He failed to notice, far too busy with Amy's false flirting. Mel smiled and grabbed a notepad from a table, heading out to Donna's table outside.

"Hello miss, what can I get for you today? My name is...", she checked her nameplate. "Chris and I'll be your server today."

"Water's fine.", Donna replied. Mel pretended to write it down on her notepad, which was probably not horrible convincing without a pen. She assured her she'd be right back with that and subtly dropped the stone in her hand into Donna's purse.

Mel stepped back inside, returning Chris's nameplate to him. Amy very suddenly turned after Mel. "Nice talkin' to you." she flatly stated.

The Doctor showed up a few minutes later, asking eagerly whether or not they'd slipped Donna the stone yet.

"Will it work in her purse?", Mel asked.

"Yes, it just has to be within several feet of her.", he replied. A manic grin spread across his face. "And now it's time."

He strode into the café, emerging next to Donna. She looked at the time lord suspiciously. "Oi, Spaceman! You look absolutely ridiculous!", she cried.

The Doctor embraced the lady happily. "Donna. My brilliant Donna. I've missed you!", he exclaimed.

Donna shook her head and smiled. "I knew you'd find a way to make The DoctorDonna quiet up. You always do. But how?"

He dug in her purse and held up the stone, only to get slapped. "Hands off."

"Sorry, sorry. But, this little rock thing, it's an external memory blockade remover device and stabilizer."

"Oi, I don't speak Spaceman! In English, please?"

"Basically as long as it's near you, you can remember me without any negative consequences, side effects, or explosions," he elaborated.

Donna laughed. "So it's taken you at least one face to find it."

"A-actually, I didn't find it." The Doctor admitted sheepishly. "Friend of mine, Zoe ran across it. She had her memory removed too, so I had to get some more. River helped me out with that. Remember her from The Library? And I sent Mel and Amy," he pointed them out from behind the tree they'd settled behind. "to give it to you."

"Are they my replacements?"

"No! Well, I mean, no one could ever 'replace' you, but Amy does travel with me. Her and Rory. Brilliant, they are. Mel is an old friend, though. Just ran into her, meant to chat more, but lots of... stuff happened."

Donna nodded in comprehension. "So, can I meet the others?"

The Doctor held out his hand to Donna, helped her up, and stole a glance in the blue notebook once more. He looked sad for a minute, but resumed talking to Donna rapidly as they made their way back to the TARDIS. Amy and Mel followed.

On the way, Amy's phone buzzed loudly once more. "Something's come up. Don't come back to the TARDIS.", she read aloud.

The Doctor did an instant 180 and snatched the phone from Amy. "What? Who sent that?"

"Rory did. What do you think he means?"

"No clue. Let's find out." The Doctor started dashing off.

Amy hurriedly attempted to catch up to him. "B-but he said not to...", she reminded tentatively.

"Yes, and did it ever occur to you that it was a trap? That it might not have been him?"

Amy's face fell immediately as she dashed past The Doctor. "Good point.", she agreed.

The TARDIS soon showed itself, but appeared to be a battleground rather than a street. River was pointing a blaster at two women who firmly held onto Zoe. Rory was standing beside River, attempting to find an opening. He quickly noticed the arrived party and whispered "I told you not to come." loudly.

As Mel approached, she could better note the two women's faces. One of them looked marginally familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. The other definitely looked familiar, and she most certainly could place it.

"Hello, Ace", she stated. "Fancy meeting you here."

* * *

_**AN- Hope you liked it! Any suggestions? Review and tell me! Thanks for reading! -KawaiiJoltic**_


End file.
